free fall
by kindovvf
Summary: menuju laut bebas.


not focusing on the dellmomo. more like oh-hey-it's-been-awhile-since-i-published-something-so-let's-write-something-so-that-i-wont-entirely-forget-how-to-write.

* * *

Momo tidak pernah menyangka Dell adalah tipikal lelaki romantis. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Mau Dell pergi ke rumahnya membawakan sekotak cincin, mau Dell membawanya ke puncak gunung dan berkemah bersama dan menyanyikan lagu untuk Momo sambil merdu memetik gitar, mau Dell berlutut di depan Momo dan mendeklamasikan puisi, sampai kiamat datang dan kepala Dell tumbuh menjadi dua pun Momo tidak akan pernah menganggap Dell romantis.

Sampai hari ini.

Momo menyaksikan lampu-lampu gedung yang berkilauan jauh di bawah. Jauh di muka bumi. Dia melihat gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi namun tak cukup perkasa untuk meraih awan-awan di mana dia berada. Momo menyukai lampu-lampu gedung malam hari, kelap-kelip dan segala gempita dan gemerlap, seolah mereka hanyalah kunang-kunang kecil terbang ke sana kemari, dan dia melayang beribu-ribu mil di atas, menikmati pemandangan paling menghibur yang pernah ada.

Tapi, kali ini, kunang-kunang itu melesat lurus ke arahnya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, _dialah_ yang terjun ke arah kunang-kunang.

Momo menggenggam sabuk erat-erat. Sabuk itu telah terpasang kuat sejak sepuluh menit lalu, sesaat setelah pengumuman turbulensi berubah menjadi jeritan memilukan ketika petir menyambar rangka pesawat secepat dan semendadak gempa bumi, menyebabkan badan pesawat patah menjadi dua. Momo tertegun mendapati barisan kursi di depannya berubah menjadi gulungan awan hitam yang bergemuruh dan mengancam. Dia tercekik oleh tekanan udara yang anjlok mendadak, namun tak dapat berbuat banyak selain mencengkeram dada kuat-kuat, seolah tindakan itu dapat membantu mempertahankan paru-parunya. Momo menonton separuh badan pesawat melayang menjauh, dan petir kedua menyambar, lalu tidak terlihat apa-apa lagi.

Ada beban berat di tangan kiri Momo. Momo membuka sebelah mata dengan keberanian yang tersisa. Dia melihat kepala Dell terkulai lemas. Momo mencoba mengguncang Dell, meminta lelaki itu bangun, namun Dell tidak beringsut. Momentum pesawat mengguncang badan pesawat dan ketika tubuh Dell berayun menjauh dari Momo, Momo mengerti kenapa Dell tidak bangun. Samar-samar, Momo ingat Dell mengulurkan diri ke depan Momo, tadi ketika petir menyambar, dan Momo masih mendengar Dell meneriakkan sesuatu sebelum Dell diam sama sekali.

Momo menoleh ke arah Dell. Romantis sekali. Dell menyelamatkan dia dari tersambar patahan rangka pesawat. Momo ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena Dell sudah mati. Jarang ada manusia bisa bertahan hidup setelah setengah bagian tubuhnya habis digerus benda sebesar dan setajam rangka bagian dalam pesawat.

Momo masih berusaha bernapas. Dia yakin ada puluhan jeritan pecah di sekitarnya, dari orang dewasa dan anak-anak, tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dia hanya yakin mereka sedang meluncur turun. Atau, terhempas turun dengan kecepatan seribu kali lebih cepat dari _roller-coaster_ mana pun. Lihatlah kunang-kunang itu, lampu-lampu malam hari itu, mereka semakin dekat, semakin indah, dan semakin menakutkan.

Pesawat terbang rendah, dan Momo tidak pernah melihat laut sedekat ini. Tidak dari atas, setidaknya. Biasanya dia berada di pinggir, di tepian, di bibir pantai, menikmati hanya secuil ombak yang berlari-lari di sekitar kakinya. Terkadang Momo menyisihkan waktu sangat lama untuk menerawang jauh pada cakrawala, pada horizon, pada garis pertemuan antara langit dan laut. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya berlayar dengan perahu di tengah-tengah laut, bagaimana rasanya menjelajahi pematang tengah samudra, apakah berada jauh dari daratan dengan hanya bertemankan airairair dan air rasanya menyenangkan? Mungkin tidak. Mungkin iya. Momo tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, dia bertekad, suatu hari dia akan tahu. Pada hari di mana dia meninggalkan daratan dan berlari mengejar ujung terjauh dari ombak yang sangat dia senangi itu, dia akan mencicipi rasa laut yang sebenarnya.

Kini, Momo berada sangat dekat dengan impian. Tepat di bawahnya adalah pergolakan ombak laut lepas. Biru gelap membentang sejauh mata memandang. Apakah itu aroma asin yang sampai ke hidungnya? Demi Tuhan, laut impiannya ada di depan mata! Dan dia tengah menuju ke sana!

Momo terpana. Kagum, sekaligus ngeri, sekaligus kebas. Sebagian dirinya menjerit-jeritkan tanda bahaya. Sebagian lain ingin mengulurkan tangan jauh-jauh demi mendecap rasa lautan bebas. Tapi, Momo pikir, sepertinya tidak perlu. Lautlah yang datang kepadanya duluan.

Mereka terjun membelah laut. Bunyinya keras sekali, seolah-olah ada dua truk besar sedang bertabrakkan, begitu keras hingga Momo kira dia akan tuli. Dan mungkin dia sungguhan tuli, karena di detik bunyi tabrakan itu mencapai telinganya, dia tidak lagi mendengar apapun.

Pesawat sudah mati. Tidak dapat terbang lagi. Tidak bernapas. Mati, seperti kehidupan di dalam rangka besinya yang tinggal setengah. Turun, turun, dan terus turun. Momo mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia mengulurkan tangan sejauh mungkin, kemudian mencoba melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian mengulurkan tangan lagi, segalanya begitu berat karena semua air ini mencengkeramnya erat-erat, membatasi segala pergerakan Momo. Dia membuka mulut untuk berteriak, namun alih-alih bersuara, dia justru tersedak hebat. Air memenuhi kerongkongan dan paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya, mencekik lalu membutakan, apakah begini rasanya sekarat dan hampir mati?

Apa istilah yang tepat? Momo tidak ingat. Terakhir kali mengalami hal ini, dia ditolong oleh pamannya. Waktu itu dia mungkin masih tujuh tahun. Iseng pergi ke perkebunan luas yang terhubung dengan sungai besar, airnya bening dan deras. Dia terpeleset di bebatuan berlumut. Jatuh ke air dan hampir mati jika paman tidak datang tepat waktu. Hampir mati jika paman tidak cepat-cepat menarik dia keluar dari air.

Ah.

Itu dia. Kata yang dia cari.

 _Tenggelam_. Dia sedang tenggelam. Dia, dan seluruh penumpang lain di belakangnya.

Dunia Momo kehilangan udara.


End file.
